Seimei wo saiken - Reconstruire une vie
by Merurin-chan
Summary: Se réveillant un beau jour pendant les vacances d'été, Ichigo dont le corps la faisait souffrir par une quelconque raison, ne se souvenait plus de rien : elle ne savait pas qui étaient les six personnes (quatre filles et deux garçons) qui venaient la voir régulièrement et qui se disaient ses amis, elle ne reconnaissait plus ses parents et ne savait plus comment elle s'appelait.


**Seimei wo Saiken**

_(Reconstruire une vie)_

**Chapitre 1**

Encore une journée sombre et vide. Aucune lumière, aucune image dans mon esprit. Je ne me rappelais pas de mon passé. Cela faisait alors une semaine depuis mon réveil et mon corps était faible et endolori pour je ne sais quelle raison. Je redécouvrais ce qui semblait être ma chambre : une pièce très rose et bien rangée. Des amis que je ne reconnaissais pas y passent tous les jours pour me voir et prendre de mes nouvelles. Bien que certains le cachaient, ils semblaient tous inquiets pour moi. Au fond de moi, même si pour le moment ce n'étaient que des inconnus, ça me faisait très plaisir, réchauffant mon coeur froid à cause de l'insécurité que je ressentais à cause de mes souvenirs manquants. Ces amis s'appellent Aizawa Minto, Midorikawa Retasu, Fong Purin, Fujiwara Zakuro, Shirogane Ryo et Akasaka Keiichiro. C'était étrange, ils étaient tous si différents les uns des autres : Minto semblait hautaine, Retasu était timide et maladroite, Purin ressemblais à un petit singe tellement qu'elle est énergique, Zakuro était classe mais introvertie, Keiichiro était gentil et posé et Ryo semblait un peu grognon et distant, mais dans ses yeux bleus électriques, j'avais remarqué qu'il semblait le plus inquiet. Néanmoins, j'eus dû mal à me lier d'amitié avec lui et Minto mais j'avais l'impression intérieure que je les appréciais quand même. De plus, j'avais la sensation de tous les connaître depuis longtemps, comme s'ils faisaient tous partie de ma famille. D'ailleurs, ils m'appellent tous, mis à part Akasaka-san, par mon prénom, Ichigo, d'après ce que m'a dit ma mère après qu'elle fut choquée et triste d'avoir constaté à mon réveil que je ne me souvenais de rien. Momomiya Ichigo, c'est mon nom.

J'étais dans la cuisine en train de me préparer de quoi grignoter quand on sonna à la porte. Un ou plusieurs de mes amis, sûrement. En ouvrant la porte, je me retrouva nez à nez avec de profonds yeux turquoises.

- Salut, dit Ryo en me scrutant face à ma mine étonnée de le voir seul. Tu me laisses entrer ou tu préfères sortir ?

- Euh, entre.

Je me poussa légèrement pour le laisser passer puis ferma la porte. Je le conduisis dans la salle à manger où il s'installa comme s'il était chez lui sur une chaise en allongeant et croisant ses longues jambes – qui paraissent encore plus longues grâce au blanc de son pantalon – devant lui et en mettant son bras droit derrière le dossier de la chaise. Malpoli, mais cool...

- Et tes parents ? me demandait-il.

- Ils ne sont pas là, ma mère est partie faire des courses et a réquisitionné mon père pour l'aider.

- Je vois.

- Tu veux un thé, Ryo ?

Il fronça légèrement les sourcils suite à ma question avant d'accepter tout simplement mais poliment. Je pensais l'avoir pris au dépourvu avec ce que j'ai dit. Peut-être ai-je été trop familière en l'appelant par son prénom. Pourtant, il m'appelait par le mien donc je pensais que j'en faisais de même, mais ça ne semblait pas être le cas. Je m'activa de préparer le thé vert que je n'avais pas encore commencé étant donné que j'étais dans mes pensées. Avec mon moi actuelle, réfléchir était la seule chose que je pouvais faire, je n'arrivais pas à agir instinctivement, je n'avais plus aucune base. J'étais comme un bébé qui voyait le jour pour la première fois. Ou tout simplement, comme une amnésique. C'est ce que j'étais après tout.

- Tiens, Shirogane-san, dis-je en lui donnant une tasse de thé comme pour me rattraper.

Nouveau froncement de sourcil. Mince... Puis il esquissa un sourire, la première fois que j'en voyais un sur son visage depuis une semaine, avant de me rectifier :

- Ryo, c'est bon.

Étrangement, je me sentis rougir et pour ne pas qu'il remarque ma gêne, j'installai ma propre tasse de thé en face de lui sur la table et m'assis sur la chaise. Le silence gênant s'était installé, personne ne parlait. Tout en buvant mon thé, j'observais discrètement Ryo à travers mes cils. Celui-ci me fixait mais il avait surtout l'air évasif, dans ses pensées. Bien que je le sache, sa fixation me troubla quelque peu et je me dis à moi-même comme une personne discutant avec sa conscience, de trouver un sujet de conversation. Je finis par lui demander s'il était venu seul aujourd'hui, espérant avant tout qu'il me dise la raison plutôt que de répondre à la question dont la réponse était évidemment évidente mais il se contenta de répondre froidement en haussant un sourcil « Ça se voit, non ? ». Sa réponse m'avait énervée, il m'avait prise pour une idiote. Je n'aimais pas ça. Je me leva brusquement sous l'effet de la colère, manquant de renverser ma tasse, et lui cria qu'il n'était pas obligé de répondre comme il l'avait fait. Il affichait un demi sourire sur son visage et ses yeux ne regardaient non pas dans les miens, mais au dessus. Que regardait-il ? En tout cas, ce ne fut pas la réaction à laquelle je m'attendais. Je l'interrogeais du regard, passant de la colère à la curiosité. Il répondit juste qu'il me reconnaissait bien à ce moment-là. Je ne savais pas vraiment ce qu'il avait voulu dire. Je suis une personne qui cri tout le temps, c'est ça qu'il sous-entendait ? Pourtant, je n'en avais pas l'impression. Mais il avait réussi à m'embrouiller encore plus. Je ne savais rien sur moi-même, tout le monde en savait beaucoup plus que moi. C''était frustrant. Et comme s'il remarquait ma frustration, Ryo soupira d'un coup comme pour dire « J'abandonne » et répondit finalement à ma première question :

- C'est Dimanche et le café est bondé donc tout le monde travaille.

- Le café ? demandais-je perplexe, et toi, tu ne travailles pas ?

- Oui, le Café Mew Mew dont je suis le propriétaire. Donc non, je ne travaille pas, je laisse les autres le faire. D'ailleurs, tu es l'une des serveuses.

- Hein ? Moi ?! Donc... tu es mon patron ?!

Je criais presque tellement que j'étais étonnée. Oh non, j'avais été familière avec mon patron... Mais, c'était un ami, non ? Donc ce n'était peut-être pas grave... Et puis, il m'avait dit de l'appeler par son prénom. Mais attends... il est propriétaire à 17 ans ? C'est qui ce mec, c'est une espèce de gosse de riche ? D'ailleurs cela me faisait penser, je n'étais pas pauvre non plus et mes parents n'avaient pas l'air d'avoir de soucis d'argent, donc pourquoi est-ce que je travaillais au juste ? C'est ce que je demandais à Ryo. Celui-ci me regardait avec un air imperceptible qui ne permettait pas de deviner ce à quoi il pensait mais il finit par lâcher que ce sont les circonstances qui faisaient que. Bon, ça ne m'avançait pas plus mais j'imaginais que je ne pourrais pas lui faire cracher les détails de ces circonstances.

Il ne répondit pas à ma question mais il me dit à la place qu'il pouvait nous y emmener si je voulais y aller. Il attendait ma réponse. J'avais envie d'y aller mais quelque chose dans mon esprit me disait que je ne devrais pas y aller. Ma conscience avait l'air anxieuse. Peut-être retrouverais-je mes souvenirs là-bas, ou du moins, une partie. À cette pensée, je finis par accepter. J'écrivis un mot à mes parents pour ne pas qu'ils s'inquiètent s'ils rentraient avant moi. Ils avaient tendance à beaucoup s'inquiéter et mon père encore plus. Mais je savais que c'était à cause de ma condition actuelle. Mais comme j'étais avec Ryo, ils ne devraient pas être inquiets. Je sortis de la maison avec lui et le suivis en silence.

Arrivés à destination, je m'arrêta sous l'arche en face d'un bâtiment rose.

- C'est... vraiment un mignon Café ! Ma remarque fit pouffer Ryo que je regardais en espérant secrètement que mes yeux soient des revolvers, puis je lâcha : Quoi ?!

- Rien, dit-il en reprenant son souffle, tu as juste dit la même chose la première fois.

C'était un bon commencement si je me mettais à dire la même chose, il y avait de l'espoir pour la suite. Néanmoins, j'avais toujours la sensation que je ne devais pas y aller. Comme s'il devinait ma répulsion intérieure, Ryo me prit par le coude et me fit avancer. Avec galanterie, il m'ouvrit l'une des deux grandes portes d'entrée marrons claires sous un vitrail mauve puis j'entrais dans une pièce bruyante remplie de filles à des tables en train de boire un thé et manger des gâteaux qui me donnaient l'eau à la bouche. J'aperçus également Minto assise à l'une de ces tables en train de boire tranquillement un thé pendant que les trois autres filles étaient surmenées par la quantité de travail. Après avoir suivi mon regard pour voir ce que je fixais, Ryo me précisa que c'était l'heure de son thé. À sa façon de se tenir et à sa façon de boire, elle devait être une demoiselle d'une famille riche. Je demandais pourquoi elle travaillait et Ryo me répondit par la même réponse que pour moi : les circonstances. Quelles genres de circonstances font qu'une jeune fille d'une riche famille qui peut tout avoir, travaille dans un petit café ? Étrange, c'était le mot approprié.

Une Purin qui me sauta dessus en m'appelant « Grande soeur Ichigo » m'enleva de mes pensées. Mais peu après, une cliente demandait une serveuse, sûrement pour passer une autre commande, et Purin se détacha de moi, cria qu'elle arrivait et se dirigea vers elle en sautillant et en faisant des acrobaties dignes des plus grands acrobates de cirque.

- On dirait vraiment un petit singe, dis-je à moi-même.

- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point, répondit le blond avec un sourire en coin.

- Vous êtes vraiment débordés, je devrais travailler aussi, non ?

- À ta guise.

Il me donnait le choix mais j'entendais très bien à sa voix qu'il était satisfait, comme si c'était ce qu'il attendait depuis le début. Il m'a manipulée, le salaud ! Mais je m'étais portée volontaire donc je ne pouvais plus refuser maintenant. Je demanda où je pouvais trouver mon uniforme, vu que je travaillais ici auparavant, et où je pouvais me changer puis m'y dirigea en suivant ses indications. Cette tenue était vraiment mignonne et elle m'allait plutôt bien. Je sortis de la pièce et entra dans la cuisine où je salua Akasaka-san qui me dit gentiment que je n'avais pas besoin de travailler et que je devrais me reposer à la place. Mais j'insistais et lui dit que j'allais mieux maintenant. Après avoir cédé, il me tendit une assiette où se trouvait une part de gâteau aux pommes avec une petite fleur faite de quartier de pomme sur le dessus ainsi que de petits fils de sucre, et il me donna également une assiette sur laquelle reposait un scone, et tout ça pour la table quatre. Ma nouvelle expérience du travail commençait alors.

À la fin de cette journée de travail éprouvante – bien plus que je ne le pensais –, après que les derniers clients furent partis, on s'apprêtait toutes à nettoyer quand Akasaka-san entra dans la pièce avec un gâteau, et Ryo était derrière lui, en retrait, adossé contre le mur. Il ne parlait pas et ce fut Akasaka-san qui expliqua que c'était pour fêter mon retour parmi eux. Ce geste me fit extrêmement plaisir et les larmes me vinrent aux yeux. De bonheur, bien sûr. Je me contenta de les remercier avec un sourire atteignant les deux oreilles. Même si je ne me souvenais pas de tout qu'on avait partagé jusqu'à maintenant, je savais qu'on pouvait toujours recréer des souvenirs. Je pensais que notre amitié ne pouvait pas se briser si facilement, c'était le sentiment que j'avais à ce moment-là et que j'espèrais être vrai.

Après avoir fini de manger le gâteau aux fraises, nous débarrassâmes et nettoyâmes le café Ryo me dit alors qu'il m'attendra à la porte de service pour me raccompagner chez moi étant donné que la porte principale était verrouillée. Même pour nettoyer, il n'aidait pas... Il fasait quoi au juste, il se tournait les pouces en regardant les autres se démener ? Je garda mes complaintes pour moi et termina de nettoyer les tables. On se changea et je partis la première après avoir saluée les filles car je me doutais que mes parents s'inquiétaient malgré mon mot. J'empruntais le long couloir à l'arrière de la boutique pour pouvoir atteindre la porte de service. En traversant le couloir, j'entendis des « bips » légèrement perceptibles. Je m'arrêta pour savoir d'où ce son provenait et me retrouva face à un escalier qui descendait vers un sous-sol où on ne voyait strictement rien de là où j'étais. En observant l'escalier sombre, ma conscience me cria un « Non ! » que je finis par crier à mon tour en reculant contre le mur, les yeux exorbités et les mains sur la tête comme pour faire taire cette voix dans ma tête. Je percevais à peine que Ryo et les autres avaient accouru vers moi. Je ne voulais pas y aller, je ne voulais pas savoir ce qu'il y avait en bas.


End file.
